super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akreious (Atlanta)
Akreious is a Security Officer and the Entertainment guy of the Atlanta crew. Despite allowing others to refer to him as simply Akre or any other nickname, they for some reason refer to him by his entire name. He is a practitioner of Martial Arts and is a nut for training. Overview Personality He is a fun, goofy yet demanding person. He is happy on his off time, keeping everybody entertained with anything he can and torturing their ears with bad 80s and 90s Karaoke. But outside of his fun goofy personality is someone who prioritizes the safety of his crewmates. And to achieve this goal, he has a mind set to fix any problems, and can be serious if the situation demands for it. He is very loyal to his crew, Specifically SolZen as he's a very good Captain and what he considers friend. He spends most of his time either Goofing around and having fun, or is almost always in the training hall, training. But one of his main hobbies that rival even his training is his knack for 90s and 80s karaoke which regularly tortures his fellow crew mates. He also enjoys forcing his Fellow Security Officer Clee26 to train with him, much to Clee's dismay and pain. It should be noted he is probably the single one out of the entire crew to go to the Apollo Sector most due to almost always being the forerunner in battles, and as such is used to the Apollo Sector and Dr.Hoshino. Despite being quite intelligent in his own right, he doesn't really display any brilliance of complex tactics, but is a brilliant genius when it comes to straight up combat. Appearance He is very physically imposing, Large built and tall. His helmet features a small Golden Trident ornament, and a Orange visor that covers his eyes most of the time. The majority of his body is blue with streaks of lightning being featured on the pronounced areas such as the Chest, shoulders, forearms, leg, and helmet. History Originally a simple worker bot, He found an enjoyment for Martial arts and combat later on in life. He's had his fair share of combat in life before his encounter with the Atlanta Crew, but really shone brightly when he joined up with SolZen321's crew. Fighting the Space Kraken was fun! It is not known when he joined the crew, but seems casual enough with the Captain and is very familiar with the ship. He joins his crew in the escort to execute Lord Ba Dao . Alternate Mode *'Truck:' While not a traditional truck, his Alternate form is very large and powerful. It is made to withstand damage and crash through things on the ground, and can go at fast speeds for its size. The Majority of it is blue with Lightning bolts across the outer side, implying its fast speed and strength. The front of it has his Golden Trident ornament from his helmet displayed proudly. Armaments *'Blaster Lance:' He wields a Lance that also doubles as a Blaster. The Lance is durable as it's seen combat on more than one occasion, and is a joy for Akreious to use. His favourite move with the Blaster Lance is the Kiss of Death where he shoves his Lance down something's weak point and opens fire. *'Energy Shield:' He wields a gauntlet attached to his off-arm from the Blaster Lance that generates an Energy Shield. It is blue in colour with spirals of Yellow coming from the center. Used as well, a shield and sometimes to shield bash to stun. Very effective with the Blaster Lance. *'Traditional Katana:' A Metal Handle with a thin, sharp metal attached to it, it is mainly used for training and not practical use as it can't normally penetrate even the outermost layer of a bot. Akreious snuck it on board the Atlanta for awhile in the closet, and wonders why nobody found it yet. *'Skills:' Akreious is skilled masterfully in Martial arts and the Art of Combat. He can wield a blade with expertise and performs masterful combinations of attacks with his Blaster Lance/Energy Shield Combo with swift Precision. His hand to hand aren't to be underestimated either as he is already physically dominating to most, backed up by constant training when he gets bored of Karoaking. However, he will at first not go full force on an opponent if he really doesn't need to, or until his Captain or superior gives the call for lethal force. Trivia *I accidentally designed this character like a Gundam at first without realizing it, then changing it afterwards. *This character was somewhat based off of Ultra-Magnus. *His personality is basically real life me in a nutshell. Category:Atlanta Category:Akreious